Approaching storm
by LightHope1
Summary: Lyra has moved on, moved away from Oxford found a place for her and Pan to live. Will lays in the past, visits the gardens hoping to find his true love. Mary gives him a chance with Kirjara help to find Lyra...will it be to late or not?
1. Chapter 1

Approaching Storm…

I do not own anything its all Pullman's work.

It was pitch black, no one on the road. The summer just out of reach and the houses all lay silent. The motorcycle revved under Lyra's body. She moved closer to the machine allowing her hair to wrap around her. Top rate scientists had just created it in her world after seeing in Will's world so long ago, she felt obligated to create it here. She was not a young girl anymore; she had become a woman, a true beauty like her mother. She let the landscape pass her rapidly and the sunset slowly reached the ocean that Lyra had became to love so much these past few years. She had moved away from Oxford, after Will closed the door forever. At first, she had felt lost in a sea of emotions but after some time she had grown up and found a job to support herself. She knew it was unsafe to dwell in the past but when it is the day of remembrance of your first love then you are allowed to look into the past. Lyra had thought of going home and back to the gardens but she could not do it to herself. As she focused on the pedometer and looked over at her should to see Panclinging on theback ofthe bike, she smiled softly.

Will sat on the garden bench; he looked up at the blue sky unblinking and sighed softly. How many times he had gone to this garden to think about Lyra. He had grown up not be a failure but a wondrous history teacher. It could feel lonely and he had dated other women but he wondered about Lyra. He wanted to see her now full gown not the little girl from his dreams. He thought become well versed in history might allow him some how find a way to her but it never had. Kirjava laid close by under the undergrowth his head resting on his paws. Will sawMary Malone running toward him, her hair disfigured and out of breath, she reached the bench and sat next to him. "Will, I found a safe way."

He looked down at his mangled left hand and smiled softly, "How safe."

Marypulled out a crude version on what looked like Lyra's anthrometer. "If you find the right direction to your destiny then you will find her." That's what the dust said."Mary said. She placed the anthrometer in his hand and stood. "I shall go." Kirjava got up to come towards Will. "What is that?" he asked to Will. "It's my ticket back to Lyra and being able to live with her." He closed his eyes and allowed the world around him go silent. He opened his eyes and rushed home to pack a knapsack before finding her.

Lyra speeded up, almost to the max speed of the machine just to fell the thrill of it. She swerved and met at the edge of the cliff to her cottage home near the ocean. She got off the bike and pulled off her helmet. Her hair whipped in the sea breeze and she held her hand near her heart because it was racing. She wore tight jeans that she picked that were suited for the vehicle and a leather jacket and white t-shirt. Pan climbed from the back of the bike onto her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

She wheeled her bike into her makeshift garage and then entered the cottage with Pan. Pan went towards the bedroom and lay down. Lyra grabbed some dinner and fell into a chair to read a delicious book.

Thunder and rain pounded the ground as Will ran for cover in the park gazebo. He watched Kirjava run in and shake his fur our. The air felt electrified and warmer then normal. Kirjava spoke softly while licking his fur, "Is this safe Will?"

He closed his eyes and focused on Lyra in his mind.

Lyra woke from her seat to see dark thunderclouds forming in the distance. She grabbed some extra blankets and headed for bed with a terrible feeling it was going to be stormy for a couple of days but she and Pan would be safe and warm.

I hope you liked the first chapter.

Lighthope1


	2. Chapter 2

Good to be alive

Lyra whispered in her sleep allowing her demons to hear her fears. Pan lay on his bed close by also asleep but no like his partner, he lay quiet. The cool light that lay in her room made her skin seem unusually pale looking. She stirred and woke with a start. The thunder and lighting stormed outside and Pan woke and jumped up on her bed. She looked down at him and petted him; the feel of his fur made her relax.Pan curled up near her side and whispered, "Are you alright Lyra?" She looked down at his gold eyes and said, "Sometimes I am but other times I am so lost."

Kirjava and Will stood in the gazebo looked at the anthrometer. He closed his eyes allowing the storm to swallows his mind. He pointed north and felt himself walking down steps and the storm crashing down on him. Kirjava stood beside him the only steady warmth that chilled on his freezing body. He opened his eyes the gardens were still there but the gazebo was gone and Kirjava looked up at him and said, "Looks like you did it. Can we get some cover?" The storm still lay drizzling down him but he walked towards the college. Her world seemed so different from his but yet it looked the same. He had to find Farther Coram. As he walked the halls of the college, his mind wondered to the paintings and tassels that hung on the walls. Kirjava said, "Lyra once lived in this place Will." Will smiled to himself and then wondered if she had run these halls and been the same old Lyra, he could remember.

Lyra pulled on her cloak and a brown skirt and white blouse. She watched the rain drizzle and knew it would become hard again very soon. She promised Pan that she would stay in the garden. As he looked through the window, she pulled at some plants for their coming days meals so she could salvage what she could. She had bought some meat and fish from the market for the comingtwo weeks earlier the day before so she found herself rather prepared. Looking at the cottage, she smiled; it was her home and no one could take that from her.

Kirjava fallowed Will to the head fathers' corridors after convincing some people to point the direction it was. As Will pushed the door open, he found Father Coram pulling at a book on top of his library wall. He looked down at the intruders and dropped the book.Will grabbed the book from the floor and handed it to Father Coram. The old man hurried down the steps he was shorter than Will had remembered. "Let me make some tea." The man replied.Will sat in chair near the fire and Father grabbed for some tea to put into Will's hands. "You're soaked! I will need to get you some new clothes." He said quietly. He thanked him and asked straight forward, "Where is Lyra?"He looked up from his cup of tea and sighed softly. "Lyra, wow now that's a name I haven't talked about in quite some time."Kirjava lay down by the fire and looked up at Father Coram. "Father Coram, Do you know where she is?" He placed the teacup back on the table and pulled for a book that opened to large maps. "Liya and Pan relay in the far north of this Island. They moved to the coast many years ago when Lyra was 16." He said pointing with his fail hand. Will stood and nodded to Father Coram. "Why did she leave Oxford?"

Father Coram smiled weakly, "Too much sorrow filled her heart."

Lyra placed the vegetables in the cellar, pulled a blanket around her shoulders, and lay near the fire. Pan lay near her his tail dangling from the ledge he had taken over. She talked to him quietly in his ear as she told him her deepest secrets. Then she closed her eyes and let the warmth and the safety of the cottage fill her heart. The storm slowly lightened but dark clouds still rolled in from the south.

Father Coram smiled as he looked over Will. "You look perfect. Now let's see what we will do for transportation." Father Coram said while pulling on some levers to reveal a motorcycle. Will just blinked. "Lyra had these created after she came back. She is the master of this contraption that I would say is a death trap. I suppose you know how this thing works." Will sat on the seat and let the engine reeve. "Thank you for everything Father Coram." Will said behind smiles. "Please be careful and give my best regards to Lyra and Pan."

Kirjava fallowed the motorcycle out of the college and began running as his owned headed north to the coast.

Lyra cooked the vegetables in a stew for her and Pan. The vegetables were cut neatly and the slivers of rabbit were placed in the boiling juices. She watched Pan look at her from his ledge.

Hope you like this chapter.

Lighthope1


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:

I am very sorry for not looking over my work before publishing and I will in the future. I know of my mistakes with the character names and the type of animal Pan became. I have read the book series but it was very long time ago and I have gone back and begun to read it again. I thank the reviewers of telling me my mistakes and being so nice in making me aware. I hope that you will give me another chance.

Thank you for your time.

Lighthope1


	4. Chapter 4

Just want you! By lighthope1

Lyra finished dinner, served her, and Pan. She yawned and looked out at the dark night wondering when all this bad weather would clear. She knew from experiences that this would last for days to weeks, but she desperately did not want it to end. She knew she would have to check up on her neighbor Ms. Reilly tomorrow the poor old women was so frail and Lyra knew the women couldn't survive with out company. Lyra motioned Pan with her eyes to follow her to the bedroom and lay in the covers to asleep.

Will and Kirjava faired out most the storms, in the company of strangers. As Will rode his bike, young children on the farms, on clear gloomy days, would run after his bike shouting and hollering. Will would salute to them and show off his skills. Kirjava would watch him, moving her head and waiting for Will to come to his senses. Kirjava moved gracefully as Will did his jumps and turns for the farm children. She would jump gracefully, in low laying trees, and watch Will. She saw him actually smiling and laughing for the first time and what seemed like years. He was still young but had grown up to soon when Lyra was closed off from him.

Will did one last trick for the children and whistled for her. There journey began again and she ran after his bike. Will had learned never to give up one day for granite because someday it would not there to spend because you would be dead.

Lyra woke early to a clear sky. She smiled and ushered Pan to follow her to make breakfast for her and Ms. Reilly. She placed the basket near the door and walked to her room to change into something more cleanly. Her heavy boots clanked on the wooden floor as Lyra opened her cottage door and allowed Pan to climb up on her shoulder. She grabbed the basket and headed down her road to Ms. Reilly's place. The wind off the ocean felt great and the shinning sun made her skin glow. Pan sat on her shoulder clingy into her shirt with his fingers chattering away in her ear. She said, "Pan, This is why I love living here. Look around us."

Ms. Reilly stood at her door waiting for Lyra with a grateful grin on her face. The old woman was wrapped up in a dark skirt and top with her partner Mouska beside her. Mouska's tail wagged as he saw Lyra coming over the ridge that separated both properties. Mouska ran to meet Pan who had already jumped from Lyra's shoulder.

Both chattered back to each other and then fallowed Lyra into the small house.

Ms. Reilly put some tea on and sat next to the small fire. "Now Lyra, How is the town doing?" the old women asked.

Lyra licked her lips and smiled, "All's well in Herthbrook, same old fights and all the folks in huffs."

Ms. Reilly looked at the fire and said, "Darling, why not you move into town?" Lyra looked over at Pan and said, "I like it out here. I couldn't leave you either."

Ms. Reilly laughed, "Child, you can't use me as an excuse. You need to start you life, fall in love and that sort."

Lyra looked from Pan to Mouska. "I need to go Ms. Reilly. Thanks for the advice." Lyra grabbed all the extra food, placed it in Ms. Reilly's cabinets, and then whistled to Pan to warn time to go. Ms. Reilly stood and let Mouska follow them out and then went back to his old friend. Lyra walked the long way home, the small winding road that led by the cliffs to allow her to think more. Pan could feel that she was having a difficult time with her mind by her body heat levels.

Will and Kirjava had stopped in the small town called Herthbrook. It had maybe h two hundred people tops in total population. Will stopped at the small Shoppe near the entrance of Herthbrook. He got off his bike and walked with Kirjava into the store. An old man worked behind the main desk; he was hunched over with pencil and paper in hand. His partner was a small lizard that sat on its belly in the strip of sun light in the main window. Kirjava went to look at the creature and Will talked to the old man.

"Excuse me; can you help me find someone?" Will asked.

The man looked up from his list and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Depends who it is. I might know this individual."

Will placed his arms on the table and clenched harder then he had expected. "I wanted to find a girl, I mean women named Lyra."

"So you're a friend of Lyra's? Well than, my name is Roger." The man said.

Roger held out his hand for Will, who took it and then released it and said, "You must be from the big city. Therefore, you are a true city boy, big and grand oxford boy. You must be exhausted and with these showers lately the ride must of have been rather rough." Will nodded and asked, "So where is Lyra?"

The man laughed softly, "She was in a few days ago for some groceries and headed home. The storms kept her away from town, she can live on her own I know that very well but she lives farther north on the hawk cliffs with Ms. Reilly. You head on the north road and you will not miss her cottage. I would show you myself but I and Lin are getting rather old and we have the Shoppe to tend too." Will thanked the man again and called out to Kirjava to go to the bike.

The motor blared and the people on the street looked up in pure amazement. He got on the bike and headed for the north road.

Hope u like.

Lighthope1


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting to long

By: Lighthope1

After her long walk on the cliffs with Pan, Lyra got to work. The day held up rather well; Lyra got most of the gardening tended to and fixed the fence so other creatures could not reach her vegetables. Pan limbered from the small trees that surrounded the garden, chattering to Lyra as she focused on the chicken wire. Lyra was all muddy, her hair a mess of a tumble and had dirt streaks on her face. The sun was heading to the ground, setting in the distance. She walked to the kitchen to pour some fresh water with lemon and sat on her deck facing the ocean. Pan clung to the railing watching her with pure content. "Lyra, what are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

She laughed softly and said, "Just thinking of how much you and I have been through. It makes me so happy we got the new start here and look at this cottage now." Pan nodded and limbered over to her seat and wrapped into a small ball and closed his eyes. She felt his rise and fall of breath and heartbeat.

Will rode the bike up the North road. He took breaks in the day for Kirjava's sake and his own. The heat was horrible almost unbearable, even this far north. The farther inland the worse it was but from what he heard, the Hawk cliffs were not like that. The wind caught in the cliffs and kept everything cooler. Sometimes they would run into travelers but it was rare. He could not believe how long this journey was from Herthbrook. He wondered, if there had been some mistake or shortcut he missed. The sun began to lower and over another hill came the cliffs. He saw hawks fluttering off high perches and the sun dancing on the rocks and ocean. It astounded him. As he looked over the cliff shoreline, a cottage and small hut came into view. He whistled to Kirjava and rived the bike then sped towards the cottage. As he got closer, he saw there hut and cottage were two different properties and that the bigger of the two had a garden with tons of trees.

He slowed the bike and stopped it in front of the house. Kirjava reached him and stood at his feet still breathing heavily. A shadow of someone came beside the garage. Their hair was down and face hidden in the shadows and a long object gripped in their hand.

Lyra had finally relaxed, her day could not be any better. Pan suddenly woke and tensed up. Lyra looked around but did not hear anything or see anything. She still sat in her work clothes and signaled to Pan to get on her shoulder. She got up slowly and finally heard the rumbling of a vehicle almost same sound as her bike. She walked slowly around the porch to the small garage she had picked up a long stick in defense. Lyra held the stick in a death grip and slowly moved in the shadows to the intruders.

She came out of the shadows, and yelled, "Who are you? What do you want? Are you lost?" The man stood his ground, his hair in a messy tousle, he wore the traditional oxford clothes but his daemon looked very familiar. He raised his eyes to look straight into her and she dropped the stick almost immediately. "Will?" she whispered almost too afraid to say his name.

Will stood watching her reaction to him. His breath was gone like before at the first sight of the cliffs. Between her worn work dress and smudged face, he found his Lyra. Kirjava and Pan ignored there other halves and immediately met with pure happiness. Will smiled and stepped towards her slowly.

Lyra felt an old wound opening up and she could not stop it. Now, she did not care how she felt all she cared about was Will, standing in front of her. She felt her boots hit the ground and she the image of Will coming closer.

Will grabbed her as she ran into his arm. He smelt her hair and smiled. Same old Lyra smell, he locked his arms and kissed her forehead. "Long time?" he whispered.

OK I stop at this moment. Do not think its all love…bcs something that will change Lyra's world will soon begin.

Lighthope1


	6. Chapter 6

Hero

By: Lighthope1

Lyra pulled away slowly and looked up at Will. "Wow, its great to see you. How did you get here?" Lyra stammered. Will smiled softly, placed his hand in hers, and moved her towards the cottage. The sun now was past the ocean and the last rays reached towards them. He pointed to the door and whispered, "I'll tell you in the cottage." Her eyes danced and she opened the doorknob to her small living room. Pan and Kirjava hurried in before the two humans and settled in the corner near the hearth.

Pan sat on his traditional ledge while Kirjava lay in the corner licking her fur. Lyra looked down at her dress while Will looked around the cottage. "I got to clean up. I'll be right back." She said looking at his back. "I like you the way you are." He said still looking at a tapestry. "Did you get this at the university?" Lyra walked towards the kitchen and placed some tea on. "Yes. Father wanted me to take it with me as a reminder."

"Reminder of what?" Will said while turning around. She smiled sheepishly and said, "You."

Will turned around and said, "Now how about that tea?"

Lyra nodded and poured the liquid and gave it to him. He took it and sat down on her couch. She grabbed a blanket, walked over to him, and snuggled as close as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. "I want this night to last forever." She whispered before falling asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her, traced her face with one finger, and then thought to himself, _you have no clue._

The next day came faster then Lyra wanted. She woke early to Will's arm around her. She nuzzled deeper into his harm, then saw her dirt hand, and lightly lifted his arm. She got off the couch, looked over him, and smiled. She walked to her room, grabbed her robe, and went to the shower, allowing the warm water wake everything in her.

As Lyra rung out her hair and put a soft skirt and top on, she looked at herself hard. She was not the same girl Will knew and she wondered if he could accept her. The long scar on her arm reminder her of the suffering she had to fight. The time after he left and the university was at war with Oxford and she had supported the wrong people. Where she had made many mistakes, while the price was too high and being sent to the hawk cliffs for her own protection, to protect her from herself. Sometimes after all the suffering, there is hope and now her hope was in Will.

Could she get herself to tell him? He would ask about her life, but would she talk of the war? Had the Father told him of her bad choices? Her eyes shifted back to her body and the pulled on the sleeve to hide the scar. Pan and Kirjava waited by the breakfast table as she worked on breakfast. Will had woken and was taking a shower. She heard him feet lightly hitting the board of the living room and she look up. "Good morning."

"Good morning! What are we having?"

"Traditional Lyra breakfast!" She said between smiles. He walked behind her and placed his arms around her body and she smiled even harder. He whispered in her ear, "I'm here for good and nothing going to ever separate us. I promise you that."

After breakfast, Pan suggested that Will and Lyra explore the cliffs. As the two walked the cliff sides Lyra told him the legends of the Hawks and there people and the birds. Will listened carefully and asked questions when it sounded good too. As they found a hidden embankment, Lyra sat and so did he. Will watched Lyra place the sticks for the fire and her arms hard at work. He saw the flicker of a scar on her arm. He did not think of it now but placed it in the back of his mind. "Lyra let me help you."

I know it short but just giving u a taste of the future chapters

Hoped u liked.

Lighthope1


End file.
